voidbournefandomcom-20200215-history
Militum Ultima
The Militum Ultima can be described as all the armed forces of the Empire including but not limited too the Legions, Custudo, Auxilia, and many others. The Militum Ultima is split into two main branches the Militum Legio and the Militum Custudo (Each has supporting Auxilia units) both of these branches have different roles, command structures, and functions, but they all fall under the authority of the Five Provost Marshals, the High lords, and the Emperor. First the reason for the split. The Legions are more of a hereditary and autonomous force of super shock troops while the Custudo is well everything in between and is the basic 'army'. This can be compared to the Army Rangers being the legions and the Army itself being the Custudo (Save in this case the Army Rangers are their own army that is at equal standing with the Army proper) Legions have special recruitment laws and standards (Members of the legions must be middle Rin and above) they also have their own fiefs (Normally a solar system) in which the legion pretty much governs itself with little outside intervention in exchange for this autonomy most of the legions forces (By most I mean a good 90%) are given up to Imperial Service. The Legions accept this but only under their own terms under which they fall under only the highest of officers in the Imperial Army and for the most part run their own military affairs. The Legions have only one real role around which all the legions forces operate, they are the Empire's finest shock and awe troops as well as being some of the Empire's finest heavy troops (the Basic legionary is pretty much a walking tank). Any army that is only shock troops would fall apart pretty fast and that is where the Imperial Army or Custudo come in. They are one of the largest coherent fighting forces the universe has seen with countless trillions of soldiers falling under it's command. While the Legions have ethnic requirements for joining the Custudo is open to all citizens of the Empire. The Custudo is divided up into countless millions of divisions. Their are two ways to become part of the Custudo either sign up or be conscripted. Some worlds have hereditary laws that require the first born to be given to the Custudo, other worlds have citizens joining in mass out of pure devotion, and some worlds are pretty low in turn out. The Auxilia is supporting branches or troops for both branches of the Militum. For the legions it is made up of the natives of the fief not of Pure Rin and serve as the pilots, drivers, engineers, servants, and many other roles that support the legion both at home and in battle. While for the Custudo the Auxilia are non-citizens seeking to gain citizenship through military service. The Militum is not all fighting men/women any almost equal number of men and women work in uniform to keep the Militum running smoothly and the armed forces of the Empire well armed and equipped. The Militum is massive and it's management is not allowed to fall into the hands of one individual instead the Militum is lead by the Five Provost Marshals (Full title being: Grand Augustian Provost Marshal) with each Segmentum having a Provost Marshal. Under the Provost Marshals come the 15 Grand Marhsals (3 per Provost Marshal) who serve as both sub commanders and advisors. This is the up ranks of the military 'Principal Command' The 'High Command' can be defined by the Rin as anyone above the basic sector general and below the Grand Marshals. The ranks are as follows: * High Marshal * Lord Marshal * Marshal * Grand General/Commander * High General/Commander * Lord General/Commander The Militum supports within it's ranks political/moral officers known as Commissars who keep the Empire's military loyal to a fault. Each division is given a Commissars. Category:Rin